


On Top Of Spaghetti

by PennedMar



Category: Delicious Emily series (Video Games), GameHouse Original Stories (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was written for another request/prompt fill ask, which wanted a story featuring "gravy spaghetti".And since I've been dying to write some "Delicous: Emily" (and GameHouse series in general) fic, out came this little domestic story-





	On Top Of Spaghetti

That evening seemed to be typical in Emily's world of food and wonder. She'd been operating her home's restaurant all afternoon, and now prepared her family's own dinner. As busy as she was, Emily still loved making food for her loved ones. She'd always thought of food as "sacred", a blessing from the heavens.

It only stood that it should be shared with everyone. That was what led Emily to her jobs in restaurants, and eventually to found her own. She connected with people through her food and kindness, which drew them to her in turn. 

Her family were no different, including her husband, Patrick. Though his passion lay in floral work, he still appreciated good food, as well as Emily's love. For the most part, her efforts were celebrated by her kin and others. Even with some minor issues, she still enjoyed food and all its innate pleasures. 

That remained in mind as she dug in her pantry just then. It'd been a busy day, so Emily opted to make a simple dinner. She'd put some spaghetti out to boil, and would heat up some sauce to accompany it. A refreshing salad would round things off, followed by ice cream sandwiches for dessert. All seemed easy enough to her as she rummaged around. 

However, things proved to the contrary the further she searched. At that moment, Emily's hand froze against some cans. She could feel their metal, but sensed no glass among them. Her eyes widened for a moment before she stuck her head deeper inside. She sifted through tins of vegetables and soup before all became clear. 

"Aw, nuts! We were out of spaghetti sauce!"

She could still hear the spaghetti boiling away, and sighed to herself. It was too far gone to consider making anything else then. As creative as she was with her recipes, Emily hated wasting food. She thought back to all the leftovers in her fridge, how they could "salvage" tonight's dinner. She held too much respect for food and its glory to just toss it aside. 

Even if her family didn't quite understand it, she could work around that with her skills. Emily then got up and went to the fridge. Once there, she opened it up, only to find her little "treasure trove". The odds and ends of past meals lay about, joined by several cooking staples of hers.

As the cool air caressed her face, Emily peered into the fridge. She wondered if she could make a quick sauce, given her constraints. Patrick and Paige would be back from her parents' house soon enough. She didn't like making them wait for dinner, especially considering Paige's recent demeanor. 

She and Patrick thought that their daughter was over her demanding toddler phase; While they were sadly mistaken, it'd become the strongest regarding food. Paige had become unbearably picky during mealtimes. While Emily had been advised not to force matters, it still frustrated her. 

She only wanted her family to eat well, which should've been easy with the wealth of food they had. However, she cast her doubts aside for the moment. When she realized she couldn't make a proper sauce in time, Emily scrambled to improvise. She searched the fridge, only to stumble across a jar. It contained gravy leftover from their Sunday's roast dinner. 

While it was unconventional, Emily realized she had no better option. Buttered spaghetti proved too bland for Paige, strangely enough. She detested garlic and peppers, especially on pasta. With that in mind, she picked up the jar and searched for items to compliment it. Soon enough, she'd gotten an idea and rushed to finish her dinner. 

 

Later that evening, Patrick returned home, with Paige in tow. They'd had a fun day out, and anticipated the dinner Emily had for them. As they walked inside, they smelled a rich, beefy scent. It drew them in, sending them to the dining table. Once there, they saw Emily sitting among a plate of spaghetti and a summer salad. 

The salad was vibrant, featuring wedges of fresh gold and crimson tomatoes alongside cucumber slivers. However, what lay on the spaghetti intrigued him the most. It was coated in mushroom gravy, and topped with shredded mozzarella cheese. As good at it looked, Patrick still wondered what brought it on. 

Perhaps his wife was in an "experimental" mood, as she was want to do. Before he could question it any further, Emily approached him and set a hand on his mouth. Their eyes met, hers dull with a slight resignation. He'd seen it often in their life, As he pried her hand away, Emily spoke to him on hushed breath. 

"Just go with it, Patrick. I slapped together things that Paige likes, so let's hope for the best."

He gave her a knowing nod and glanced back to Paige's side. She seemed curious about the spaghetti as well. Unwilling to prolong things further, Patrick helped the girl into her seat before taking his own. Once all were seated, Emily began serving them the spaghetti and salad. 

Soon enough, all had full plates, accompanied by iced tea to drink. As Paige poked at her spaghetti, they braced for the worst. They knew she could throw a tantrum right there, or try to storm away. Neither could make out clear approval or disgust upon her then. However, the girl just dove into her meal, to their relief.

As Paige ate her food, Patrick and Emily spoke among themselves without worry. They discussed their day, which drifted off to the food at hand. It was richly satisfying in a way neither of them quite anticipated. For Patrick, it reminded him of the chips, cheese and gravy of his native Ireland. 

For Emily, it just tasted like "victory". She was glad to have a meal without complaints for once. Though she too enjoyed her gravy spaghetti, the peace was much sweeter to her. Now free of her worries, she answered Patrick's about its origin.

"I was considering Paige's tastes, but it's kinda like a poutine, too. I figured the spaghetti would work like fries, and-"

Emily's voice was soon cut off by a incessant clanging noise. She glanced around, only to find Paige smacking her plate repeatedly. Her fork's metal banged against ceramic, occasionally hitting the spaghetti on it. As she readied herself to scold Paige, she noticed something else present. 

Paige was trying to hit the spaghetti, rather than her plate. Emily wondered why she wanted to do that, but she soon got her answer. As Patrick leaned in to stop her, gravy flew into his face. He recoiled in shock, only for Paige to laugh uproariously. Lost to her glee, she kept smacking the spaghetti, only for more gravy to fly about. 

Patrick glared at Emily, only for her set a thumb to her temple. She only wanted Paige to enjoy her dinner, albeit not like this. As he got up to clean himself, Emily followed suit. Paige continued to slap her food, sending gravy everywhere. While she laughed to herself, she became aware of a looming presence over her.

She paused for a moment, only to see Emily by her side. Her mother's eyes were narrowed, as she did when she was enraged. Paige froze in her seat, her own eyes wide open. She'd sensed it was wrong to "play" so heavily with her food, but she couldn't help herself. She'd never seen anything quite like Emily's gravy spaghetti before.

It looked so wet and gushy, considering how smothered it was. As she shrank back, Emily just shook her head in disappointment. She peered down to the mess, and made a note to never try this again. Paige caught onto her unease and started wiping the table with her napkin. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean to, but it looked so messy, and-"

"Yes, but Paige, did you even like it? I don't want to serve you things you don't like, especially if you're gonna be like this!" 

As Emily groaned to herself, Paige's distress only grew. She really hadn't meant to upset her mother, all things considered. She'd usually enjoyed her food, save for the most "disgusting" items. She knew Emily still loved her, and showed it through her dishes. Perhaps it was too much for Paige to handle, especially with the things she detested.

No matter the issue, Paige wanted to make it up to her mother. She reached out to grab her, only for Emily to scoop her in her arms. The girl was instantly comforted, and laughed again. Emily just ruffled her hair with a slight, weary smile. Paige spoke up, assuring her mother that she did like her meal, strange as it was. 

"I'm glad to hear that, young lady. It's just, there's a time and place for play. The dinner table's not it, okay?"

Paige nodded back, glad to have relieved her mother's disappointment. She cast a faint reminder in her mind to not do it again. She could heed that warning, all things considered. Soon enough, Emily set Paige back in her seat to finish dinner. As they ate their spaghetti, Patrick returned from the kitchen, having wiped the gravy away. 

Though he noticed Paige's more relaxed demeanor, he was still wary. He didn't want to "encourage" bad behavior, nor did he want more gravy on himself. As he got into his seat besides Paige, she peered up at him. Emily shot him a knowing glance, her eyes now triumphant. 

"Sorry for making a mess, Daddy. I won't be bad anymore, and I'll eat everything, okay?"

Paige's voice was wholly sincere, to his great relief. With a quick breath, he sank into his seat and started eating again. Likewise, Emily and Paige followed suit, allowing peace to wash upon their space. When it was time for dessert, Emily got to go to the freezer. 

Within moments, she held several ice cream sandwiches in her grasp. When she gave them to her family, they beamed with glee. As all ate their treats, Emily sat back and smiled to herself. Despite all the ups and downs of her life, she couldn't imagine a more satisfying one to live.


End file.
